I’ve Never, or, not yet anyway!
by KB Twilight
Summary: A hurricane traps the Sm and YYH gangs indoors at the Cherry Hill Temple. No telling what insanity will unfold. A side story to Time Stream Mixup. Complete! If you want to read more go read Reawakening
1. The game

Disclaimer: no own nuthin'  
  
"I've never, or, not yet anyway!"  
  
Summary: A side story to my "Time Stream Mixup" saga, happens after they defeat Akumahi. WAIT DON'T LEAVE!!! You don't have to read 'TSM' to understand this fic.  
  
There are no ocs involved in this fic, well except for 'Hina, but she's easy to figure out. Krisireihina is Setsuna's daughter, she has green hair, one lavender eye and one red one, oh and she has bat Youkai wings. But I don't put her in this fic so I don't know why I just said all of that.  
  
Just understand that it's a Yu Yu Hakusho + Sailor Moon crossover saga (I'm going to add more animes later in the series).  
  
Pairings currently are:  
  
Amy + Taiki Kou (I'm making Taiki a guy at the end of the series.) Serena + Darien Yusuke + Keiko Kuwabara + Yukina Yaten Kou + Kurama (At the end of the series I'm making Yaten a girl) Raye + Chad Setsuna + Kuronue (the guy from Kurama's past, he was suppose to die but I don't like dead people!!) And ummm. Haruka + Michiru (Yuri I know!! But it's only slightly mentioned!! Kinda)  
  
I have ideas for pairing the rest of them so please don't try to make me pair two certain people!!  
  
Don't be confused if I use some Jap names and some English ones. The outers Senshi have their Jap names as do the star lights, I sometimes use Mina's Jap name but I think that's all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I Never, or, not yet anyway!'  
  
By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tantei and Senshi had recently defeated the trio. They hadn't given much thought to their enemy's last words of: "Please forgive me master!! I tried my best, but they were to strong. I know you will be strong enough though, please don't!!" as his body was incinerated.  
  
So far the two groups, minus Hiei, were becoming very close. It seemed that the small fire demon had been interested in having a few friends but Mukuro had called him back to the Makai to investigate some strange events that had been occurring near her boarders.  
  
Most days, after school the groups would meet at either Genkai's or the Cherry Hill Temple if Raye's grandfather wasn't there. Today they were at the later, well most of them were. Kurama was walking up the stairs with Yaten attached to his arm. Hiei had once made the comment that it would take a crow bar to pull her off that arm. As they toped the stairs it was all they could do to keep from laughing. In the corner sat Amy and Taiki with a circle of failing students surrounding them. The circle included: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Serena, and Mina. As the pair walked over Kuwabara raised his hand, "Um, is it d = 1/2at squared or a = 1/2dt squared? I tell yah, this physics doesn't make any sense to me." Yusuke just laughed and slapped his best friend on the shoulder, "That's because you never finished normal math. Haha!!"  
  
"Oh shut up Urameshi!! I understand it better than you do!!"  
  
"Yeah like that'd ever happen!!"  
  
As the two bickered their teachers decided it was time for a break. And they noticed Kurama and Yaten for the first time. Kurama just smiled, "Hello everyone. I think we're in for a storm." He said looking up at the clouds that were forming over the sun. Taiki stood up and nodded as he flicked his 'brother' on the back on the head, "Maybe we should go inside and see what Lita made for supper." Raye came around the house to join them, "Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The storm was classified as a high class hurricane. It was a few hundred miles away from Tokyo but they were still confined indoors until it was over. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Seiya had taken to pacing around the room. Yusuke suddenly stopped and let out a frustrated scream, "This is so stupid!! I'm one of the three leaders of the Makai and thanks to the stupid police force I'm not even allow to go to go over to Baa-san's!!" Kurama placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's alright Yusuke, but since we're all here. Why don't we play a game?" Haruka looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "What kind of game fox?" Kurama's face held a grin that made him look more like his youko form that Minamino Shuiichii, "Oh just a little game called, 'I've never.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lighting struck a large Sakura tree, lighting it on fire. Leaves blow in every direction due to the fierce winds, "Hn. The winds so powerful, I doubt even Jin could control such a force." Hiei sat on a low "branch" of the tree the lighting had struck. The rain had quickly put on the flames, had was soaking through Hiei's cloak. A large gust of wind came and almost picked up the small Youkai. "This is ridicules, where the hell is Yusuke or Kurama!?!" He caught a faint glimpse of the other Tantei's energy in the opposite direction of where he thought they would be and headed that way. He landed near the door to the living room where they were currently discussing the game option and Raye opened the door. "I thought I felt someone out here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's 'I've Never?'" Serena asked, as confused as ever. Haruka grinned, "It's a drinking game. I didn't know you had this face in you Kitsune."  
  
Kurama smiled again, "Yes well, we're not quite legally allowed to play since we're all either 19 or 20 but that doesn't really matter." Hiei just smirked, "It's a good thing there's not an age you're not allowed to drink AFTER you reach it huh fox?" Kurama reached down to playfully try to strangle his best friend, "You're one to talk Hiei!!!" Yusuke smirked, "Yeah, in a couple years I'll be 21 and legally able to do all the things I've been doing since I was 14. Just don't tell Keiko."  
  
Botan (Whom had decided to join them a few minutes before Hiei had) sweat dropped and pulled out her guild book, "Oh that's right when he was 14 his record said: Yusuke Urameshi, 14-years old. Crude and violent, impatient, and reckless, has stick fingers and a stupid brain. Fights, extorts, shoplifts, smokes, drinks, gambles, has reserved seat in the guidance counselor's office, has no respect for authority and is a bad student."  
  
(A.N. I used his record in the manga and then added some from the anime.)  
  
The group started snickering until they decided to let Kurama finish his explanation of the game. Kurama shook his head and stifled a laugh, "Yes well, this game requires some type of sake." Raye nodded as she and Lita got some out of the cellar. When they returned with three crates and 15 glasses he continued, "We go around the room and everyone says something they have never done. For example 'I've never played with fire.'" The Hiei snickered, "Well that's a lie. We all remember at the Dark Tournament how you almost caught the room on fire." Kurama shrugged, "It was only an example. We'll keep a log of who drinks the most, now who wants to begin?"  
  
(A.N. They are setting in a circle in the following order: Kurama, Yaten, Serena, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, Lita, Amy, Taiki, Yusuke, Raye, Seiya, Mina, Haruka, and then Michiru)  
  
"I will!!" Shouted Mina (go figure) "I know!! I've never.. Umm, no I don't know. I just lost it." ~Anime style fall~ "Got it!! I've never stabbed a friend." Kurama, Haruka, and Seiya all took a sip.  
  
Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama all looked at Hiei and he innocently threw his arms in the air, "What! You weren't my friend at the time. And besides, you were the one that stepped in front of me." Kurama glared, "Still counts, drink." He did and Haruka took her turn, "I've never worn a bunny suit." Serena, Mina, Botan, and Michiru (who sent death glares at her koi) all drank. As Michiru sat down her glass she also went, "Well I've never had everyone in town thinking I was someone of the opposite sex!" Haruka of course drank, the Starlights, and everyone snickered as Kurama did as well.  
  
Kurama sat down his glass and put on an expression that generally meant trouble, "I've never. fallen in love with an ice demon." Kuwabara and Botan both glared at him and drank. The Senshi didn't see what was wrong with that but that Tantei all gawked at the blue haired ferry girl. She blushed, "Well, I, had a crush on HIM for a little while, not anymore. But, but, don't hurt me!!!" As Botan keep cowering in the corner Yaten took her turn (female form right now), "I've never been in love with someone of the same ORIGINAL sex. Doesn't count if you didn't know they were the same sex as you." Taiki stuck out his tongue, and he, Haruka, Michiru, Seiya and Amy all took drinks.  
  
Serena smiled and went into deep thought trying to come up with something she hadn't done but the others had, "I've never gotten a perfect score on an exam." Amy shook her head, "That's not something to be proud of Serena." But Amy, Taiki, Kurama, and Michiru all drank. Botan smiled, she knew something that almost everyone would drink at, "I've never died!"  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara (I think he died once, if not just say he did), Hiei, and the Starlights all drank. The inner Senshi, the outer Senshi, and Yusuke all drank about half a bottle, which counted as two drinks. Botan updated the log and snickered, "I'd say Kurama and the outer Senshi are losing, very, badly."  
  
Kuwabara's turn came; he ended up sitting in a thinking position, and drumming his index finger on his knee. About an hour pasted, Yusuke, Mina, and Serena had fallen asleep. Hiei was about to suggest skipping him, and the remaining ten had taken to playing Slap-Jake (The reflex game, it's my favorite card game) Kurama was winning badly, until Hiei joined them. It was then that Kuwabara shot into the air, "I know!!" His yell drawing the ten, err, eleven out of their game and waking up the other three. "I've never been out cold for over two days." Hiei glared at him and Yusuke flipped him off but in the end both fighters took a drink, or two in Hiei's case.  
  
Hiei sat down his bottle and shrugged, "Well I could get you back for that but I have another idea. I've never been stalked by a member of the same sex, who said they would kill me only to keep my beautiful head." He emphasized beautiful by folding his hands below his chin and batting his eyes. Kurama just glared and updated his score to 6.  
  
(A.N. Ok a little ooc on Hiei's part, but I guess he must have had a little too much to drink. I wonder what they're drinking.)  
  
Lita smiled, so far she had only taken 2 drinks so she wasn't as messed up as everyone else, "I've never been kidnapped." Yaten and Botan both drank. Amy's turn, "I, um, I've never. used a sword." Hiei, Haruka, Kurama, the Starlights, and Kuwabara all drank. By this time three things had happened, A) Kurama had realized his mistake for suggesting this game, B) Most of the group was very close to falling over, and C) the Hurricane was over!!  
  
The score was:  
  
Kurama = -7 Yaten = -4 Serena = -3 Botan = -2 Kuwabara = -2 Hiei = -5 Lita = -2 Amy = -3 Taiki = -4 Yusuke = -3 Raye = -2 Seiya = -5 Mina = -3 Haruka = -6 Michiru = -5  
  
First place was tied in four ways to Botan, Kuwabara, Lita, and Raye -- Mina, Yusuke, and Serena tied for second -- And Yaten and Taiki tied for third.  
  
Raye sighed as she noticed she Lita, Botan and Kuwabara were the only ones conscious, "I hope it's won't be too hard to explain a bunch of hangover- infested teenagers to grandpa." 


	2. Authoress' Note

Thank you all for reviewing my fic "I've never, or, not yet anyways!"  
  
I would like to state that that was a short side story to my saga "Time Stream Mixup." You both told me to update soon, but that was the only chapter. If you would like to read more on "I've never, or, not yet anyways!" please look in my stories page for "Time Stream Mixup" (this story's prequel, complete) or for the other fics in this series:  
  
Upstaged - the prequel to Time Stream Mixup (In progress)  
  
Reawakening - the sequel to these three stories (In progress)  
  
Fantasy - The sequel to Reawakening (hehe - I'll start it when I'm done with the other two. I had it started but I think it was horrible so I started over)  
  
Thank you again for the reviews. I hope you all will check out my other fics. 


End file.
